


Polizane - zaklepane

by Anya (AnyaMurdoch)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, ogród, sianokosy, upierdliwe sąsiedztwo, zazdrosny Harry, złośliwość rzeczy martwych
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/Anya





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alys27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys27/gifts).



Harry otworzył leniwie oczy i rozejrzał się dookoła. Promienie porannego słońca wpadały radośnie do środka sypialny, rozlewając się złocistymi plamami na dywanie, a kurz wirował w nich niczym magiczny pył, rozsypywany przez wróżki. Zamknął na powrót oczy i wtedy zrozumiał, że coś jest nie tak. Było inaczej niż każdego ranka. Było za cicho. Zwykle gdy się budził, gdzieś między nim a Eggsym pochrapywał smacznie JB. Oprócz chrapania psa, brakowało mu jeszcze spokojnego oddechu chłopaka. Hart nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Gdyby Unwin nagle został wezwany na misję lub jego matka potrzebowała pomocy, narobiłby tyle hałasu, że spokojnie zbudziłby cały pobliski cmentarz. Tajemnicze zniknięcie Eggsy'ego o poranku mogło oznaczać tylko jedno, więc Harry leniwie przeciągnął się i rozłożył swobodnie ramiona, korzystając z wolnej powierzchni łóżka. Oczyma wyobraźni widział, krzątającego się po kuchni Eggsy'ego, który robi mu obiecane śniadanie, które miało być urodzinowym prezentem. Jednak tego dnia, Merlin złośliwie wysłał Unwina na misję do Argentyny. W jego 55 urodziny!

Jednak jego marzenia szybko uleciały, gdy usłyszał trzask drzwi wejściowych i szybki bieg po schodach. Już po chwili do sypialni wpadł Eggsy i z impetem wskoczył na łóżko wpijając się w usta mężczyzny.  
\- Yo Harry! - mruknął uśmiechając się szeroko. - Widzę, że szybko zaanektowałeś moją stronę łóżka – powiedział puszczając mu oczko.  
„Boże, jaki on jest piękny” - pomyślał Harry. -”Tylko gdzie on do cholery był bladym świtem? A jeśli mnie zdradza?! Nonsens!”  
\- Dzień dobry, Eggsy. Skorzystałem z okazji. W końcu to moje łóżko. MOJE! A jeśli można spytać, gdzie byłeś?  
\- Biegałem.  
\- Ah, biegałeś. Ty nigdy nie biegasz, gdy masz wolne. Śpisz do południa, a potem siedzisz przed telewizorem, więc skąd ta nagła zmiana?  
\- Nagły przypływ chęci? - Eggsy był lekko zbity z tropu. - Po prostu obudziłem się i miałem mnóstwo energii, a że ty tak słodko spałeś, więc postanowiłem pobiegać. No to ten... wezmę prysznic, co? Bo już widzę jak marszczysz nos. - Eggsy wstał i powoli zaczął ściągać z siebie ubranie, znacząc nim drogę do łazienki. Harry przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy to czasem nie zaproszenie, ale stwierdził, że poczeka na rozwój wypadków. - Zupełnie jak moja matka. - chłopak wszedł do łazienki i odkręcił prysznic. - Eggsy zmień tę koszulkę, chodzisz już w niej drugi tydzień! Eggsy, zmień skarpetki! Eggsy umyj wreszcie te kubki, bo zaczynają się w nich tworzyć nowe formy życia! Ciągle tylko Eggsy! Eggsy! Eggsy! Harry – Eggsy wychylił głowę z łazienki – Zrobisz śniadanie? Kupiłem mleko po drodze, to może naleśniki? - chłopak zrobił najbardziej rozczulającą minę i błysnął bielą zębów.  
\- Oczywiście – mruknął Harry niechętnie wynurzając się z ciepłej pościeli. Zarzucił na siebie szlafrok. Przechodząc obok drzwi od łazienki usłyszał tylko, jak przez szum wody rozlega dźwięczne _„That's the way! Aha, aha! I like it! Aha, aha!”_. Harry uśmiechnął się, gdyż w jego głowa pojawiła się wizja śpiewającego do butelki z szamponem, Eggsy'ego, kręcącego przy tym pośladkami. Zdecydowanie, musiał dopisać tą piosenkę do specjalnej listy „piosenek, przy których muszą uprawiać sex”. Najchętniej wparowałby tam, do tej łazienki, ale głodny Eggsy, to zły Eggsy. Westchnął ciężko i poczłapał na dół, do kuchni. Po drodze skarcił wzrokiem JB'iego, który zawzięcie podgryzał tralkę od poręczy schodów.  
Z niechęcią wszedł do kuchni, włączył ekspres do kawy i wyciągnął potrzebne do naleśników składniki. Mieszając naleśnikową masę, zastanawiał gdzie do cholery popełnił błąd. Był przecież Kingsmanem. Miał wszystko czego zapragnął, zwiedził cały świat, który uratował milion razy. A teraz stał w kuchni i smażył naleśniki jakiemuś szczylowi. Co prawda ten szczyl, robi najlepszą laskę na świecie, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że Harry czuł się lekko upokorzony faktem, że robi wszystko o co go poprosi Eggsy. Owinął go sobie wokół małego palca i kręci nim we wszystkie strony jak tylko chce. Wystarczy, że wyszczerzy te swoje białe jak śnieg zęby i lekko przechyli głowę, a on, jeden z lepszych tajniaków ma miękkie nogi i niczym piesek jest gotów by spełniać zachcianki swojego pańcia. Harry westchnął ciężko ściągając z patelni ostatni placek. W tej samej chwili do kuchni wszedł Eggsy. Krople z jeszcze mokrych włosów skapywały nieśmiało, wsiąkając w czarny T-shirt chłopaka.  
\- Och Harry! Jesteś najlepszy na świecie! - powiedział siadając i łapczywie siorbiąc kawę, którą przed chwilą nalał mu Hart. Sam Kingsman usiadł obok i spokojnie obserwował jedzącego chłopaka. - To jest kurewsko pyszne, Harry! - wymamrotał Unwin, pakując do ust kolejny naleśnik.  
\- Może dlatego, że jestem kurewsko dobrym kucharzem – odpowiedział beznamiętnie Harry, nadal bacznie obserwując chłopaka. Nie podobało mu się to nagłe pobudzenie. Zastanawiał się czy Eggsy nie zrobił czegoś głupiego. W końcu jego ostatnia misja była w Kolumbii. I nie żeby mu nie ufał, po prostu się martwił. Niezauważenie sięgnął do szuflady po test na obecność narkotyków, autorstwa Merlina. Mały, dyskretny. Nawet nie poczuje.  
\- Okej pora zabrać się do pracy – Eggsy wstał od stołu i przeciągnął się. - Czy kosiarka nadal stoi w składziku?

Harry zamrugał zaskoczony.  
\- Po cholerę ci kosiarka?  
\- Boooo... trzeba skosić trawnik?  
\- Od tego jest ogrodnik, a ty... - Harry chwycił chłopaka za rękę i zmusił by ten usiadł na jego kolanach. Eggsy bez oporu zrobił to, owijając swoje ramiona wokół szyi starszego mężczyzny.  
\- A ja? - zapytał uśmiechając się szelmowsko.

\- Mógłbyś pomóc mi... Arthur zawalił mnie papierami...  
\- O nie, nie, nie – Eggsy wyswobodził się z objęć Harrego i wstał. - Mam za dużo energii, idę kosić trawę! - puścił oczko do Harrego.  
\- Od tego jest ogrodnik.  
\- Powtarzasz się. Po co płacić za coś co mogę zrobić sam. Mam dwie ręce i dwie nogi, całkiem sprawne – pomachał nimi, by udowodnić swoje słowa.  
\- Ta stara flądra będzie się na ciebie gapić z okna – Harry dopiero po chwili zorientował się co powiedział. Od dawna obserwował swoją sąsiadkę, która wcale nie kryła się z tym, że podoba jej się Unwin. Co chwila go zagadywała na ulicy lub przychodziła do nich z prośbą by chłopak pomógł jej z zakupami, wymieniem żarówki, itp.  
Eggsy uniósł pytająco brew.  
\- Harry, czy ty jesteś o mnie zazdrosny?  
\- Nonsens – Harry wstał i zaczął sprzątać ze stołu. Nagle poczuł jak Eggsy obejmuje go w pasie.  
\- A właśnie, że jesteś zazdrosny! Hahaha! Harry Hart jest zazdrosny!  
\- Nie jestem zazdrosny! Nie mam powodów by być zazdrosny. I to o kogo? O nią? Nigdy w życiu!  
\- Jesteś zazdrosny! Nie oszukasz mnie staruszku! - Eggsy był co raz bardziej rozbawiony, ale schlebiało mu to, że Harry aż gotuje się z zazdrości.  
\- Nie jestem zazdrosny! I jak masz iść, to idź! I rób sobie co chcesz – Harry odstawił naczynia do

zlewu.  
\- Jasne, tylko wiesz...  
\- Co?  
\- Lepiej użyj gumki, gdy będziesz mnie podglądał. Potem pani Jones dziwnie się na mnie patrzy gdy sprząta.  
Harry wzniósł oczy ku górze i westchnął.  
\- Okna gabinetu wychodzą na podjazd, nie na ogród...  
\- Tak, a ty wcale nie masz monitoringu. Idę... - Eggsy wyciągnął z kieszeni ogrodniczek, których Harry nie wcześniej nie spostrzegł, ponieważ szelki były odpięte, słuchawki i włączył play w odtwarzaczu. „ _Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I Shake it off, I shake it off”_ \- zanucił i puścił oczko do Harrego, po czym wyszedł do ogrodu kręcąc biodrami w rytm muzyki, a za nim wybiegł radośnie JB. Hart spojrzał na trzymany w ręku test na obecność narkotyków i westchnął z nieukrywaną ulgą. Unwin był czysty jak łza.

Kilka chwil później usłyszał warkot odpalanej kosiarki. Spokojnie powlókł się do swojego gabinetu. Zasiadając za biurkiem nałożył słuchawki i włączył _Piano Sonata No. 1 in F minor Op. 2 No. 1, fourth movement Prestissimo_ Bethoveena. I chociaż strasznie kusiło go, by uruchomić podgląd z monitoringu wychodzącego na ogród, nie zrobił tego. Nie mógł popadać w paranoję i na każdym kroku obserwować Eggsy’ego. A niestety często tak robił, wykorzystując swoje możliwości nadane mu przez Merlina i jego cudowne zabaweczki. Zbyt długo kontrolował chłopaka. Praktycznie od momentu gdy spotkał go pierwszy raz, gdy przyszedł do jego matki powiedzieć o śmierci ojca Eggsy’ego. Czuł się za niego odpowiedzialny i co jakiś czas sprawdzał czy wszystko gra. Aż do tego dnia, gdy wpadł na pomysł, by uczynić z niego Kingsmana. I prawdopodobnie staliby się tylko „znajomymi z pracy”, gdyby nie ten przeklęty Valentine, który spartaczył strzał. Wtedy wszystko się zmieniło. To Eggsy, zaczął kontrolować Harrego. Gdy dowiedział się, że jego mentor żyje, nie odstępował jego łóżka na krok. Był przy nim, gdy wrócił do domu. Był gdy wszczepiali mu sztuczne oko, ulepszone przez Merlina, tak, że czuł się jak jakiś pieprzony Robocop. Był jego cieniem. I prawdopodobnie gdyby nie ten gówniarz, Harry skończyłby w kulką w skroni, którą sam by sobie zaaplikował. Eggsy go wybrał. I wcale nie na na podopiecznego ale na partnera. Mógł mieć każdą kobietę, nawet księżniczkę i każdego mężczyznę. Ale wybrał jego. Podstarzałego, apodyktycznego agenta. Był dla niego gotów porzucić matkę i siostrę. Ostatecznie stanęło na tym, że wymazali jego matce obraz Harta z pamięci. Wszystko po to by mogli być normalną parą. Ale normalną parą nie byli. I tego właśnie Hart nie umiał pojąć. Ale Unwin był uparty jak oślątko i tak długo wiercił mu dziurę w brzuchu, aż ten musiał mu ulec. Z resztą walka z uczuciami była jak walka z wiatrakami, a on nie miał ochoty być Don Kichotem. A skoro już mu uległ, to nie zamierzał się dzielić Eggsym z nikim. A na pewno nie z sąsiadką.

Z trzaskiem zamknął laptop i ściągnął słuchawki. Zadziwiło go, że nie słyszy warkotu kosiarki.  
Zszedł na dół i wyjrzał do ogrodu. Młodego Unwina nie było widać. Zaniepokoiło to Harta, jednak po chwili usłyszał przeciągłe „Kurwa mać!” dobiegające z składziku na narzędzia.  
Wyciągnął z lodówki butelkę z wodą i wyszedł na do ogrodu. Ukradkiem spojrzał w okna sąsiadki i o mało nie trafił go szlag. Ta stara cholera stała w oknie i wpatrywała się zawzięcie w okno składziku, przez które było widać Eggsy’ego Unwin nie zauważył go, pochłonięty naprawą jakiejś części, którą wkręcił w imak i zawzięcie ją oglądał. Hart stanął w wejściu, nonszalancko oparty o futrynę.

\- Przyniosłem ci wodę – powiedział w końcu Hart.  
Unwin podskoczył i złapał się za serce.  
\- Harry! Wystraszyłem się! Boże… chodzisz jak jakiś pieprzony ninja!

Hart uśmiechnął się tylko lekko.  
\- Co się stało? - zapytał wskazując wzrokiem na rozłożoną na czynniki pierwsze część kosiarki.  
\- Coś trzasło i jeb! Nie działa.  
\- Mogę zerknąć?  
Eggsy skinął głową, a Harry zaszedł go od tyłu i spojrzał przez ramię.

\- Hmm… wydaje mi się, że powinieneś jedynie przykręcić te dwa kabelki – wskazał śrubokrętem w miejsce. Spójrz, one tylko się wypięły.

Eggsy nachylił się by lepiej widzieć miejsce wskazywane przez Harrego.  
\- Faktycznie… uhmm Harry, czy ty właśnie...ohhh… Mmmm - Chłopak przygryzł wargi czując niewyobrażalną przyjemność, którą dawały mu palce Harta masujące jego prostatę. Wypiął się jeszcze bardziej licząc, że za chwile znajdą się głębiej. Harry delikatnie pocałował go w kark, powodując dreszcz, który przeszedł przez jego ciało, które pokryło się gęsią skórką. Chłopak odchylił głowę i od razu poczuł na swoich ustach, usta Harta.  
\- Harry... proszę... ohhhhh...  
\- Tak? O co prosisz? - zapytał Harry delikatnie przygryzając skórę chłopaka i przesuwając palce w kierunku jego wejścia.  
Eggsy mocniej zacisnął palce jednej ręki na blacie, o który był oparty i głęboko jęknął a drugą wsunął w spodnie, próbując sobie ulżyć.  
\- Chcę cię poczuć w sobie Harry! Natychmiast, bo.... ohh... oszaleję! Kurwa mać!  
Hart uśmiechnął się i spojrzał w stronę domu sąsiadki. Był pewien, że ona widzi jak Eggsy wije się pod wpływem jego pieszczot.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz – Harry rozpiął spodnie i nakierował swojego penisa na pośladki chłopaka.  
\- Ty pieprzony draniu! - krzyknął Eggsy, gdy tylko poczuł jak Harry wślizguje się do jego wnętrza. - Od początku chciałeś to zrobić i przyszedłeś tu... o dobry Jezuuuuuu! Tak! Przyszedłeś tu już przygotowany! Ohhhhhhh- Eggsy wił się jak opętany.  
\- Jestem Kingsmanem. Muszę być zawsze przygotowany na różne ewentualności.  
\- Gówno prawda... Taaaaakk... mocniej!  
\- Sugerujesz, że kłamię? Skoro tak, to kończymy tę zabawę...  
\- Nie, nie, nie! Zostań tam gdzie jesteś... Ooooo Boooże!  
\- Harry wystarczy.  
\- Spierrrrda... O tak, taaaaaaaaaak!  
  
***  
Harry wyszedł z przybudówki zapinając spodnie. Spojrzał jeszcze raz w okna sąsiadki. Nikogo już tam nie było. Uśmiechnął się i odwrócił w stronę stojącego w progu Eggsy'ego.  
\- Masz ochotę na rundkę numer dwa? - zapytał zalotnie Unwin, przygryzając wargę.  
\- A kto skosi trawnik?  
\- Nah... może to zrobić ogrodnik... - Eggsy podszedł wolno do Harrego i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. - Moją nieposkromioną energię mógłbym rozładować inaczej... - delikatnie rozsunął rozporek Harrego.  
\- Powinno się skończyć, to co się zaczęło Eggsy.  
\- No właśnie Harry...  
\- Ja w porównaniu do ciebie, wykonałem swoją misję... - powiedział Harry.  
\- Przeleciałeś mnie tylko dlatego by pani Brock mnie zostawiła w spokoju! Tak, tak Harry, nie rób tej głupiej miny! Widziałem ją w oknie, a i ty cały czas się tam gapiłeś i uśmiechałeś zadowolony z siebie. Okie! Polizane, zaklepane! Teren zaznaczony! Jestem twój na wieki!  
Harry patrzył na lekko wkurzonego Eggsy'ego. Był taki słodki jak się wkurzał.  
\- No chyba nie.  
\- Co?!  
\- Nic nie lizałem. Ale... jak skosisz trawnik to kto wie... kto wie co się może stać... - Harry z udawaną zadumą wszedł do środka.  
\- Tsa... Jak skosisz mi trawnik, to zrobię ci loda – mruknął Unwin i wściekłością wszedł do składziku by zamontować w kosiarce zepsutą część.

Po chwili rozległ się dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. Chłopak z wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i odczytał wiadomość:  
„Dzwoniłem do ogrodnika. Będzie jutro.”  
Eggsy roześmiał się w głos. Po chwili przyszła druga wiadomość:  
„Nie będę czekał na ciebie do emerytury, Eggsy”

\- Oj na pewno nie!

 


End file.
